


藤梦|我的夜晚比你的白天更美

by Gigot



Category: Ultraman Gaia
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27017959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigot/pseuds/Gigot
Relationships: 藤梦 - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	藤梦|我的夜晚比你的白天更美

藤宫将阿古茹的光芒交给我梦的那一霎那，他并不惋惜，也并不痛苦。他想，是时候了，我梦是对的，我梦才是真正值得地球信赖的战士，而自己是个错误不值得一提。火焰从天而降，藤宫彻底失去了意识，他误以为那便是死，却紧接着迎来了一场痛苦而漫长的苏醒。入夜的海水温暖，满是擦伤的手臂沾满了混凝土碎屑和沙砾，藤宫睁着眼，数十秒之后才从尖锐的痛感中意识到今夕是何夕。  
他漂泊了好一段时间，靠自己的工科专利维系生活，几次藤宫打算联系我梦，搁在键盘上的手又羞怯地蜷缩起来。他不止一次想看看我梦，但行动之前，又因自己究竟要用什么身份面对我梦而纠结，终究，藤宫说服不了自己，更没有哪怕给我梦发送一个字符的勇气。  
那晚大雨倾盆，藤宫的梦时断时续，窗子下着雨，梦里也下着雨，雨水沿着脊椎骨流淌，但他并不冷，臂弯之中似乎有一团燃烧的火焰。那是另一个火红的、蜷缩着的巨人，他在自己无眠的臂弯之中酣睡，暴风雨未曾惊扰盖亚含笑的唇角，阿古茹青色的指尖轻轻抚过他的眼灯，却在那瞬间唤醒了他，藤宫心中涌现出一股错乱的狂喜，好似一切都不曾失去。醒来后，他思考了好一会儿，自己或许只是想再看一看盖亚。而在他筹备这个计划时，一个急躁的客人把房门敲得天动地摇，藤宫去开门，在赏来人一个“滚”之前，我梦冲进来捧着他的脸：“藤宫！藤宫！”  
他念他的名字，元音辅音掺半的拼读音节里酝酿着难以置信的庞大情绪。我梦或许想说，真是你么？却紧接着梗噎了一下，什么也讲不出了。  
藤宫顿了顿：“我梦。”  
他笑了：“真好，你还活着。”  
藤宫拨弄他半湿的头发，“伞呢？”  
“我听到你的声音了，所以我立刻就来了。”我梦坦诚而渴求的凝望他，令藤宫不禁想起很久前荒诞不经的杂志报道，他们说盖亚是母亲，人类轻易就能得到他的爱，偶尔闪烁着的微不足道的善意便能平复他的怒火，甚至一个合理的猜测，盖亚愿意在睡眠中卧在大地上守护着无知无觉的人类。  
藤宫脸上的笑容消失得无影无踪，他们是怎么说阿古茹的？他回过神来，出神地凝望眼前的赤诚之子，映在我梦眼中的自己又有着什么颜色？  
我梦掩饰似的活动了一下冻僵的指关节，“我很高兴你没事，我真的很高兴……我听到你的声音，我知道，无论如何我都要到你身边来，你需要我。”  
“真亲切啊。”藤宫心事重重，请他进房间，折返回去拽了毛巾丢给他，“浴室还有热水，随意用。”  
我梦并不与他客气，嘟囔着走进了浴室，藤宫听着雨声混合着浴室节奏单调的水声，靠在椅子上合上眼休息，五分钟后，我梦汲着湿漉漉的塑料拖鞋走出来，惊喜道：“藤宫，你知道我会来么？居然已经在浴室备了衣服么？”  
藤宫斜斜看过去，又阖上了晕眩的眼。  
“怎么了？”  
“没人告诉你洗衣篮里的是脏衣服么？”  
我梦尴尬地抓了抓头发。  
站起身来，他叹口气，摸了摸我梦滴着水的发尾，又将不明所以的人压回浴室，拿着吹风机给我梦吹头发，藤宫想，他想要见我梦，想要见盖亚，并不是仅仅想要他吹头发。  
“他们说你很容易讨好。”藤宫开口道：“在你看来，很对，是么？”  
我梦抬头看着他：“有什么不对的么？”  
考虑一会儿，又小心翼翼地问：“你还是不相信人类么？”  
“我没办法相信。”藤宫停了下，说：“我梦，我讨厌人类。”  
我梦似懂非懂地点了点头，听他继续说下去。他说：“你的爱来得轻易，他们甚至将之当成一种要求，就像他们贪婪的向地球索取。”  
藤宫旁征博引了一众资料，从一缕炊烟到北极融化的冰川，我梦勉强地听着，一下下昏沉沉地低头，“赢得你的心很难，赢得你的爱更是奢求，人类没指望，盖亚也不行，必须是个雌性，还需要是个仓鼠。”  
藤宫几乎被他气笑了，我梦却话锋一转：“你总归是爱着什么的吧，你不是冷酷的人。”  
“去休息吧，已经凌晨两点半钟了。”藤宫将他塞进被子里，“只有一张单人床，希望你睡相好一点。”  
雨势渐收，静谧的卧室几乎能听得到彼此的呼吸，我梦突然说：“你是我很向往的前辈。”  
藤宫看向他：“什么？”  
“我知道了，你肯定不记得我们第一次见面是什么样子的了。”他的声音轻得像声叹息。  
两人间似乎被画上了一个四分休止符，藤宫想了想，说：“抱歉。”  
回应藤宫的只有我梦沉而宁静的呼吸声，他在自己无眠的臂弯中酣睡。


End file.
